Mala Jugada
by LAP31
Summary: Cuando el amor se interpone entre la amistad,es difícil continuar. Entre perder la cordura o el amor de tu vida, Solo hay que jugársela.Alice y Jasper.Todos humanos/Oneshot


Aclaro la historia es mía, Los personajes les pertenece a Meyer. Espero que lo disfruten!

Mala Jugada

Querida amiga:  
>Después de hoy, todo cambiará entre tú y yo. Voy a confesarte algo que tal vez no te guste...<p>

_**Alice B**_

Estaba recostada en la cama, maldiciéndome una y mil veces. No sé como paso pero cometí un grave y doloroso error. Me explico, me encontrada escribiendo una carta para María, mi mejor amiga. Ya que no tengo cara para enfrentarla. No es que sea cobarde, pero este asunto me esta carcomiendo la cabeza. ¿Su nombre?, si porque todo problema tiene un nombre. El mío...

_**Jasper**_

Esto ocurrió, más o menos hace unos meses, María conoció a Jasper. Quien luego salió con ella hace ya como un año. El problema es que me enamoré de él, a través de lo que me contaba María. Si es un poco confuso y loco, no está bien. Pero es así, me enamore de Jasper, el novio de mi mejor amiga.

_**Sé que no es la forma de decir,  
>que falle y que estuve mal.<br>Pero en esta carta, te confieso,  
>lo que siento...<br>**_

Sé que hice mal, mi cabeza me grita que deje esta locura, pero mi corazón no entiende, Jasper es tan lindo, sensible, amable...¡PARA POR FAVOR!Me grite inconscientemente, mientras mi pensamientos volaban en la búsqueda de palabras para explicarme, escuche una canción del departamento de al lado.

_**Amiga no quise molestar,  
>la relación que tenías con él.<br>Tan solo quería escucharte  
>y ayudarte...<br>**_

DIOS_**...**__que_tortura, Alice Brandon, pará ya esto solo necesitas dejarlo fluir, me dije y me concentre de nuevo. Pero la verdad es que no me arrepentía de nada, y eso es lo que más me duele, sé que no fue intencional, solo paso...María hablaba tan bien de él, y yo no la pude parar, lo intente, en serio. Pero ni ella ni yo, lo entendió.

_**Flash back**_

-María ¡ya!, se lo tierno y lindo que es Jasper contigo, ok. Para. No quiero escuchar más-dije tristemente. No lo entendía. Me dolía escuchar lo bueno que era su compañía. Saber que nunca seria mío. Me levante del Bar en donde me encontraba. María me había citado para contarme que Jasper por fin, le habría propuesto ser su novia.

Los celos y el dolor, me estaban dando un dolor profundo en el corazón y un dolor de cabeza, insoportable.  
>Tire el dinero en la mesa y cuando me proponía a irme, María sostuvo mi brazo.<p>

_**Pero insistías en hablarme de lo que hacías con él.  
>Inconscientemente poco a poco,<br>me enamoré de él.  
>Lo sé, no estuvo bien...<strong>_

-¿Alice que pasa? Te molesto algo...-pregunto la muy incrédula María.

"-_**Si sabes, me molestas tú...y tu estúpida relación con Jasper, ahh ¿no entiendes nada no?  
>Claro, que tonta soy. Me gusta Jasper amiga, no la verdad estoy enamorada de él, se que está mal, intente dejarlo pero bueno, mi corazón no lo quiere entiende.-"<strong>_Me hubiera encantado contestar eso pero simplemente no pude.

-NoMaría la verdad no me siento bien, nos vemos mas tarde. ¿Qué te parece?-le dije sin mirarla a la cara.  
>-ok-contesto y se llevo la taza de café a la boca.<p>

Estaba saliendo del bar/café, cuando entro Jasper. Estaba de civil, muy bien arreglado, en eso se parecía a mí, siempre a la moda, me reí al pensar en eso. Creo que mal interpreto mi sonrisa y me rio también.

Y con voz amable me habló.

-Hola Alice, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?-Si pensaran que es un viejo hablando, pero a mí me temblaban las piernas cada vez que me hablaba así. Tan educado y perceptible.  
>-Bien Jass, gracias por preguntar, ehh debo irme nos vemos...-dije sin separar la vista de sus ojos verdes intensos, era un verde que no se ve a menudo, un verde intenso que te hace olvidarte hasta de tu nombre. Me memorice su rostro y decidí salir de allí, antes de cometer un error.<p>

De repente me encontraba con los ojos húmedos, caminando de prisa, mientras llegaba a mi refugio, mi hogar y el bendito tema en mi cabeza, no cesaba jamás.

_**Si, es una locura ya lo ves,  
>una mala jugada.<br>Pero, dime que se hace,  
>cuando en corazón se cruza,<br>y no quiere entender.**_

Amiga yo quise hacerte mal,  
>es una mala jugada,<br>pero dime que se hace,  
>cuando el corazón se cruza,<br>y no quiere entender.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Me había ido al centro comercial, era mi hobbie favorito, me ayudaba mucho a despejar la mente, a aclarar las ideas. Cuando estaba por buscar algo con lo que combinar mi suéter beige con cuello en V, los vi abrazados, comiendo un helado. No lo aguante, tome el suéter me dispuse a pagarlo y me fui.  
>Llegue a mi casa, tire el suéter en el sillón de la sala y fui a mi habitación, a terminar con esta locura.<p>

_**Querida amiga**_:  
><em><strong>Después de hoy todo cambiará entre tú y yo, voy a confesarte algo que tal vez no te guste...<strong>_

Con todo el dolor contenido, comencé a escribir una carta para explicarle a María porque actuaba así y porque a pesar de lo que siento por Jasper, decidí mantenerme en silencio. Mientras escribía no podía retener mis lagrimas que parecían fugarse tal como lo hacían mis sentimientos escritos en este papel.

_**Querida amiga**_:

_**Después de hoy todo cambiará entre tú y yo, voy a confesarte algo que tal vez no te guste...Sé que no es la forma de decir, pero en esta carta te confieso que lo siento, que estuve mal...que falle.**_

Estoy enamorada de Jasper.

María, lo siento, tan solo quería escucharte y ayudarte, mientras tu insistías en hablarme de lo hacías con él, inconscientemente poco a poco me enamoré de él. Sé que no hay razón para creer, justificar mi gran amor. Pero surgió así de pronto de la nada. Te juro que intente dejarlo pero lo amo más que a mí, lo sé, no estuvo bien...

Es una locura, pero dime que se hace cuando el corazón se cruza y no quiere entender, amiga yo no quise hacerte mal.

_**Lo siento, Alice B.**_

Cuando termine la carta, tome las llaves, el bolso y me fui directo a la casa de María a dejar la carta, iba en camino en mi porche amarillo, llorando por la traición y el dolor de un amor no correspondido, pero solo fue una mala jugada, en la que yo nunca iba a ganar.

Llegue, deje la carta en la entrada de la puerta y me fui, pero cuando estaba por dar la espalda a la puerta, sale Jasper con una sonrisa.  
>Yo me embelese en el momento y me quede inmóvil, mientras trataba sin éxito, esconder mis lágrimas.<p>

-Alice ¿te ocurrió algo malo?-pregunto preocupado y fue a abrazarme.

Dios me estas matando, me dije a mi misma, mientras correspondía el abrazo, un poco más intenso que él, pero no lo capto, de la manera que me hubiera gustado, ya que estaba llorando.  
>Cuando nos separamos, lo mire, estaba tan hermoso esta noche. Con el lumbral de la luz que provenía de la puerta parecía un ángel caído del cielo para mí: No. No para mí, sino para María. Con ese sentimiento volví a llorar. Me despedí de Jasper con un beso tierno en la mejilla y me fui.<p>

_**Cobarde**_

Estúpida

_**...**_

Y un sin fin de insultos para describirme en ese momento, me encontraba en el siento del volante de mi auto, manejando a gran velocidad.

_**Amiga no hay razón para creer,**_  
><em><strong>justificar mi gran amor<strong>_,  
><em><strong>pero surgió así de pronto, de la nada<strong>_.  
><em><strong>Porque<strong>_ _**insistiesen hablarme  
>todo lo que hacías con él.<br>Te juro que intente dejarlo,  
>pero lo amo más que a mí.<br>Lo sé, no estuvo bien...**_

Llego a mi hogar. Bajo del auto. Y me fui a mi habitación, luego de cerrar la puerta. Me tire en la cama y llore, lloré hasta quedar dormida.

_**Si es una locura ya lo ves,  
>una mala jugada.<br>Pero, dime que se hace  
>cuando el corazón se cruza,<br>y no quiere entender.**_

Amiga yo no quise hacerte mal,  
>es mala jugada.<br>Pero, dime que se hace  
>cuando el corazón se cruza<br>y no quiere entender.

Lo sé... lo sé.

Y como era de imaginarse, soñé con él.

Me levante con mal humor y me dirigí al baño.

Una vez que termine de bañarme, tome mi desayuno y conduje al trabajo sin muchas ganas de trabajar, aunque mi trabajo era mi pasión.

Luego de terminar mis horas, me voy a un bar/café en donde me dispuse a tomar un café expreso...no estaba para un dulce chocolate caliente.

Era un día gris, encima lluvioso, al igual que mi estado. El bar se encontraba semivacío.

Cuando estaba esperando a que deje de llover, veo a Jasper entrar con la cara de preocupación dibujada en su semblante, como en busca de algo. Pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, puso la sonrisa más bonita y grande que había visto.  
>Se encamino a mi mesa y se sentó, sin siquiera preguntarme y me dijo:<p>

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo-dijo tímidamente pero con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Y desde luego, dejo de llover, pero no me di cuenta, me encontraba con Jasper, quien pidió dos tazas de chocolate caliente, mientras tomaba de mi mano y la besaba...

-Jasper- suspire su nombre luego de que el besara mi mano. – Dime que te trae por aquí, digo, se ve que estas de muy buenos ánimos. ¿Paso algo importante hoy?-Pregunte interesada, me gustaba verlo feliz.

-Bueno. Si y no, pero que importa.- Suspiro fuerte sin quitar sus ojos de los míos.- Leí tu carta, la que dejaste anoche en la puerta de María. Sé que el remitente no decía mi nombre pero no me importo y la verdad Alice, siento lo mismo que tu, es decir, me gustaste desde el principio pero no podía dejar a María, porque me extorsionaba con que se quitaría la vida.-Bajo la mirada a la mesa y miro sus manos y me miro a los ojos de nuevo para continuar.-Nunca hable contigo lo suficiente para confesarte mis sentimientos y tú te veías tan distante que no me animaba a hablarte. Lo siento, fui un tarado al dejar pasar tanto tiempo, para entender que estaba enamorándome de ti.

Yo lo miraba incrédula, no podía creer que María hiciera eso con él, que jugara con la muerte todo para retenerlo a su lado. ¿Jugo conmigo tal vez?

Lo mire a los ojos luego de procesar tanta información y conteste,- Jasper yo también estoy enamorada de ti.- sonreí como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

Jasper se levanto de su asiento y me tomo de la cintura y me beso con tanta intensidad y cariño que creo que incomodamos a más de uno en el Bar/Café.

Mientras nos abrazamos pude oír de fondo aplausos, silbidos y a la mesera informándonos que las dos tazas de chocolate caliente iban por cuenta de la casa.

¿Una mal jugada?, Después de todo, creo que por alguna razón, salió bien y mi milagro tenia nombre, el más hermoso de todos: JASPER.

Hola :D Gracias a Google que traducido esta pagina que ahora la entiendo un poquito mas! Tenia muchas ganas de publicar algunas historias y oneshot.

Bueno espero que les guste esta historia de Alice y Jasper, que es corto pero bueno por algo se empieza, cualquier cosa solo un review ! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer :)


End file.
